My Immortal Enigma
by SamcedesHumanNature
Summary: Jeff and Venus Hardy have been on the rollercoaster ride of their lives. Dealing the with ups and downs of the turbulence of their 9 year marriage. But now, when they need each other the most, maybe it's finally time to give up.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the WWE superstars featured in this story. Just the O/F/C, Marissa.**

**Author's Note: This is my very first story on here and I hope you all enjoy. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks.**

**Song Credit: Evanesscence/Sweet Sacrifice**

* * *

_World Wrestling Entertainment reports that former WWE Champion, Jeff Hardy has been arrested on possible drug charges. It was also reported that the North Carolina police department raided the former wrestler's home, in which he shares with wife of nine years, WWE Diva, Marissa Hardy, who's known as Venus, and found a great amount of pills and steroids. The Moore County Sheriff's Office claims the 262 Vicodin pills, 180 Soma pills, 555 milliliters of anabolic steroids and a residual amount of powder cocaine have the estimated value of $2,500._

_Hardy was charged with "trafficking in controlled prescription pills" and possession of anabolic steroids and the bail was set at $125,000._

_Family and close friends has no comments at this time._

--------------

I take in a deep breath as I prepare to head out. I make sure that my costume, which consist of a black, skull imprinted, form-fitting tank top that shows off my toned, tanned [and pierced] stomach, a pair of white baggy pants, and my arms are covered in black fishnets, is fitting right. I then secure my championship belt, tightly around my waist.

My match is up next. My opponent is already heading toward the ring, ready and waiting to take this gold from around my waist. And I am ready to defend it.

Tonight is my final match of my career. After tonight, I'm officially done with this. After ten years in this business, if's finally time for me to say goodbye.

_It's true, we're all a little insane..._

I hear my music starting up and the fans going wild, as I make my way through the tunnel.

_But it's so clear, now that I am unchained..._

I keep making my way through the tunnel, until I am under the Titantron. It's still dark.

_Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time..._

And then the flashing of green, blue, pink, and purple lights begin to highlight my sillohuette, and the crowds' cheers seem to grow louder. The adrenaline begins to run rapid throughout my body. I so live for this.

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing dry your eyes and testify..._

The loud, booming sound of my pyro blasts throughout the arena and I begin to make my way down the ramp. I greet my fans with high-fives on both sides of the ramp, before making my way to the ring.

_You know you live to break me-don't deny, sweet sacrifice..._

"The following contest is for the Women's Championship title. Making her way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina, the Women's Champion..._VENUS_."

As the ring anouncer, says my name, I slide my way into the squared-circle. I stand to my feet, in the middle of the ring, taking off my belt, and then raising it in the air. The crowd goes ballistic and I am almost blinded by the sight of the flashing of cameras. I then go to the four sides, showing off my prized possesion. Once I finish, I hand my belt over to the referee, and my opponent has now joined to into the ring. The blonde, blue-eyed bombshell, Michelle McCool.

Before I know it, the bell dings and now Michelle and I are face to face. She steps to me, telling me that my belt is hers. I tell her it's not. Then she pushes me and I quickly come back and slap her across the face. And all of a sudden, I am tackled to the ground. I try as hard as I can to block her hits, as she's straddled against my waist. I finally gain control and flip her over and begin my punching and slapping.

Once I finish, I stand to my feet, reaching down and pulling Michelle by her hair. She then blocks my next move, trying to kick me, but I block her move, spinning her 360 degrees, before clotheslining her. I then go to the rope, climp to the top and do a diving elbow drop. I get her in the position to pin.

"1..2.."

She kicks out of my pin and the referee stops counting. Frustrated, I stand back to my feet, again, grabbing her blonde locks into my hands, and again, she blocks my move. And this time, she is able to kick me in the gut, causing me to double over in pain. She then lifts me up and begins to back hand me across my chest until we get to the rope. She proceeds to push me into the ropes and Irish whip me across the ring until my body bounces off the opposite side the ring. She tries to clothesline me, but I duck, run to the ropes, bounce my body off again and drop kick her. Again, I go in for the pin.

"1...2.."

Again, she kicks out. Grabbing her by the hair, I lift her up from the mat. I then wrap my arm around her neck, shoving her head under my arm. I prepare to give her a DDT, but she reverses the move on me, giving me a DDT instead. She then rolls my body over, laying her back against my belly, grabbing my leg for a pin.

"1...2..."

I find the strength to kick out of the move and Michelle becomes frustrasted. Next thing I know, I am being pulled up to my feet by my hair. She then throws my body into the corner turnbuckle. She grabs me by my arm and whips me across the ring again and I land into the other corner. And then I see her coming my way and I quickly move out of the way. I find the strength to leap forward into a sitting position, driving Michelle's face into the ground, into a bulldog. And instead of pinning her, I begin to walk over to the turnbuckle, climbing onto the top.

The fans knew exactly what I am preparing to do. It's what I do to win all of my matches. This move is also made famous by my husband.

As my feet touch the top of the turnbuckle, I show the famous Gunz, the crowd goes wild, and I fly through the air like a beautiful swan. I thought I had it, but I didn't realize that Michelle has moved out of the way, and I ended up landing on my back in pain. A few seconds later I feel myself being lifted up again, and I didn't realize what was happening next. I feel her bend me over grabbing my arms together and lifting me straight up.

And then everything fades to black...

A few seconds later, I open my eyes to see Michelle standing in the middle of the ring, the referee is holding her arm up in victory, and she is raising my belt in the air.

I lost...

------------

After the match I sit alone in my lockerroom. This is the last time that I will see this place in a long time. I sigh heavily, reaching into my dufflebag. I grab my cell phone, checking to see if I had any missed calls. I had fifteen.

And they were all from one person...

I then proceed to call my voicemail to listen to my messages. The first message comes up.

_"Hey...um...it's me. I know you don't want to talk to me right now. But...please just...call me..."_

_Next message..._

_"I know you're probably in your match right now...but I had to call you again to say I love you...so much..."_

_Next message..._

_"Rissy, I need to know how you are...if you're alright...please call me..."_

_Next message..._

_"I need you..."_

I quickly shut my phone, not wanting to hear anymore of his messages. I can't bear to hear anymore. Everyone that I hear, breaks my heart a little more each time.

It's been little over a month since I kicked him out of our home and things haven't been the same since. I lost my husband, my best friend. And my son hates me. My life has turned completely upside down.

As a tear slips down my face, I hear a knock at the door. I turn around I see a dark shadow standing in the doorway.

"You alright, baby girl?"

I sniffled as another tear falls from eyes, shaking my head. "No."

I hear the person sigh before walking all of the way into my room, and taking a seat next to me on the bench.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." My dad says reaching over to wipe the fallen tears from my eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Dad." The tears begin to fall heavily. "I love him so much."

"I know you do, Ris. I know." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"He's called me, like, fifteen times, leaving me all of these messages. I can't even bare to listen to them, because they completely break my heart. And Junior's not even talking to me. He blames me for making Jeff leave."

My dad shakes his head. "Junior doesn't blame you, Marissa. He's just upset that Jeff's gone. But he's going to come around." He places his forehead on mine. "I reassure you of that." He tells me, kissing my nose.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, little girl." He says before standing up from his seat.

I follow in suit, standing next to him.

"So, you're leaving?" He blue eyes reflect in my own.

I sigh heavily, dropping my phone into my bag. "Yep. I really think I'm going to miss this place." I say, stuffing my hands into the front pockets of my jeans.

"Well, it's certainly going to miss you." He pats my shoulder. "But I know, you're ready to get back home."

I nod. "Yeah, I'm ready to get home to see my kid not talk to me." Sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Rissy..." My dad scolds me. No matter how I old I get, I still get scolded.

"I'm sorry, dad. Well, I guess I better get going." I say zippening up my bag.

"C'mere." My dad says pulling me into a hug and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"What was that for?" I ask, once we break the hug.

"Because, little girl, you needed it."

Again I nod my head. "I did." I know I can always count on my dad to help pick me up when I'm down. "Thanks."

He winks, before running his hand soothingly over my head. "I got to head out." I nod. "We'll talk later."

"Bye." I say as I watch him walk out of my lockerroom, with a two finger salute behind his back.

Once my dad is out of view, I sigh one last time, grabbing my bags. I then begin to walk out of the lockerroom. I turn around one last time, before turning off the lights and walking out of the room.


End file.
